


Harry Potter & The Atlantis wreckage!

by sachaelle



Series: The Archipelados of Atlantis [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachaelle/pseuds/sachaelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an after party for the first task of the tournament, the dragons broke loose and start wrecking havoc. A portkey transported them into a whole new world!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).



It was a nightmarish night that started funnily enough, with the afternoon in the first task of the tri-wizard task. The first task, for those who don’t remember was to out think a nesting dragonet. The four champions accomplished the task with more or less success, each successfully obtaining the clue for the second task. With point awarded each champions left to celebrate with their schools.  
But after dinner the champions, who by coincidence decided to leave around the same time, thought as they are in the same death defying tournament, they should party partway together. With that decided; they went and invited the rest of their school to party in the forbidden forest by the black lake. To contain the party a little, the Hogwarts champions invited only the 13 and older, leaving the first & second years to go to their bed.  
The party was a rousing success, the eldest Weasley who were still in Hogsmead was somehow smuggled to the party. Bill living in Egypt suggested that the champions celebrate their victory over the dragons by having a magical tattoo of said dragon. The champions all into their cup by this point accepted gladly. As Harry technically defeated two animals, he got two. To silence the septic, Harry led the whole party to the chamber of secret. With the help of Ginny and Bill they found the likely forest entrance, and everyone got to see the mighty of the serpent in its defeated state. Charlie, remarked that basilisk would fetch pretty money, so they got scavenging the used part. They left and got back into the party, when then got back, it’s when everything went pear shaped.  
While they were away some of the younger students jealous of Harry success, and more than a little tipsy decided to antagonize the dragons. After one too many rock throw at him, the horntail got free of her chain and went after the children’s. Now in normal circumstances, a dragon would be quickly subsided by a group of powerful wizards. But this was not normal circumstances, one the horntail already pissed with the task in the afternoon became enraged thus less likely to heel when the dragon handlers started firing spell to subdue it. Two, the other three dragons seeing the horntail got free, they too broke their chains, and egged by the horntail were as enraged. Three the handlers there were the graveyard shift. The other’s like Charlie had the night off and were not on site. Thus the dragons easily overpowered the handler.  
The stupid’s children finally seeing what king of danger they wrought on themselves run toward the lake, they didn’t make it. The largest group that went with the champion happen to the clearing, just to witness this nightmarish vision. They started running, the younger children toward the lake, the oldest with Charlie to try and subdue the Dragon, and save the eggs (Charlie). Realizing that their spell was only antagonizing the dragons they broke away the rejoins the children. With the forest in flame, and the dragons bearing toward them Bill & Percy try to make a portkeys. After transfiguring a rope long enough for all to grab on just as they were finishing the spell to activated it all of the dragons let lose fire on them. They port away just as the fire were reaching them.


	2. Chapter 2

Magic work in wondrous way, advanced text will tell you it's all about intend and visualization. It means a true master of magic wouldn't need a wand or spell, he would just focus on what it wants and voila! Of course, text that would even talk about this have been banned by various European ministry for century's. After 1689 and the inbreeding started in earnest wizard were becoming weaker, and to avoid losing great supporter like the Malfoy, Potter, and Weasley, they banned those book so no one would know how the pure-blood magna were actually robbing them of magic instead, of freeing it as the general consensus were back then. That say, when the Weasley's were making the portkey, they were using the intend of all of them wanting to get away to power it, even before setting a destination. Then the dragons came, and add pure magical fire to the spell thus destroying the destination part of the spell and ironically intensify their desire to get away, now. The magic went awry and sent them in the middle of nowhere. But the crux of their intention was to survive, and we know magic would always ensure the survival of a magical, as long as there is enough. Thus, it provided them land by provoking a volcano eruption in the sea emerging an atoll island.

When they came to, it was still dark and on fire, for a moment thought they hadn't got away at all, and the younger children screamed and started crying. Then a wave came at them and the salt slapped them to reason so to speak. Seeing no other alternative, they swam to the island, even though they were wary of the volcano eruption.

When they got ashore Bill gathered the students who could cast a ward, so they could cast them at their corner to the beach to keep them safe. That done, they rejoined the others and huddled together for warm, protection, and reassurance.

When they woke up, the world was grey and warm, the Beaubaton student were the only one smiling as everyone went about exploring the place they had ended up. The astronomy students, along with a handful of muggleborn that more or less remembered their geography, set about to figure where they are. Two of the student, one from Beaubaton, the other Durmstrand, try to aparate only to come back a moment later splinched as the distance was too great. After being patch up, a group was formed to explore the islands. As the land was red with lava just a few hour ago, the expedition comprised of those who had a broom. As last night party was to have a make-up quidich in the dark, there are a few that had their broom. Thus the expedition left, one hand handling their broom, the other gripping their wand!

Meanwhile at camp, hunger started to make them irrational. Fight start breaking between the various children, it would had continued as an all-out brawl if Harry who had just returned wasn't caught in it.

Fed up after trying to make himself heard, he accio'ed all the foods to him. Then he gives it to older student who know food charm and multiply what little was there so everyone was fed.

And that how Harry unwittingly became their leader!


	3. Chapter 3

The aerial recon was flying over the island, while they did, they put the ash in a container, and broke and gathered the deposits. As a few of the muggle raised remember it was all usable. After clearing the Island, they went back to the beach to find an all-out brawl had started.  
They immediately dismounted and tried to separate the opponents. But it wasn’t until Harry was hit by an elbow, fist and knee of different opponent in the two side, that he got fed up, got out of the fray and used the sonorous charm to get them to separate. ‘Enough’! He said and surprised they stop fighting. ‘What the bloody hell is going on’? He asked again, but they wouldn’t meet his eyes. Until they all start talking at the same time, he couldn’t have told you what they all say individually but as an assemble he got the gist of it. They were all hungry, some had some snack from the party, and the brawl had started trying to get those little foods. Exasperated Harry accio’ed the small pile of food and gave to the 7th year witches, with the instruction multiplying the foods so all can eat, he did it so fast the food hoarders didn’t have time to complain.  
After they all had something to eat, the four champion huddled together, while the aerial strike gave their report.  
‘We need to think what we will do for food next as those snack won’t last long’, said Harry opening the discussion. ‘What would you suggest? Asked Krum. ‘Put some of us on fishing/chasing duty’, he answered without thinking. ‘Wait no… Why are you asking me? You are all older, more powerful, with more magical education then me’? ‘Older doesn’t mean wiser, more powerful? I very much doubt that! As for education, we can teach you, but you can’t give us your experience, nor your fame’, said Fleur summing what they were all thinking. ‘You can have it, grumbled Harry, if I am to lead I won’t do it alone. Yesterday ¾ of the school was against me, but were cheering for you Cedric. Durmstrand and Beaubaton may know my name and some of my reputation but know you, Victor, Fleur, doubly for any quidich fan out there! So we’ll be a quad, you want the insurance of my fame and experience, you got it but have to enforce it so to speak! ‘Deal! The say in unison.  
Thus the quad leadership of our island was born!  
*************************************************************************************  
Harry first speech as our leader was not well received. Then again what teenager/young adult like to find out they may be hopelessly lost and need to fend for themselves for infinite amount of time! He reminded us we were on an island in the middle of nowhere, that it was afternoon already and almost night and no help has come. That we tried apparating and didn’t get far. So for all intent and purpose this, he says gesturing to the island, was our home. And if we didn’t want to starve and die we need shelter and food.  
First order of business, he told everyone to search their pocket for anything useful that would make island life more bearable. Second he formed a group that could perform the bubblehead charm, to go and fish dinner. Another group was to gather wood to make a fire, for cooking, warm, and more importantly to call for help!  
They were some grumbling, eventually they all complied, first because the three glowering wizard behind him, second as he was one of the first to go gather wood, the rest just fallowed!  
After the most wondrous meal ever (their first since the feast after the first task), they all settle down as close to the fire as possible. When one of the student set up the first spark, the other follow suit creating a firework show. Then one by one from youngest to oldest, they fell asleep!


	4. Chapter 4

When Harry was a kid, he saw an advert for a tropical gateway. Enamored he, from then on start imagining His island home. He would later learn the island didn’t exist, but was an amalgam of such place. What saved little Harry heart from being crushed by this news, was his class has to do an essay of their dream home. While doing this they were learning in geography how islands were formed. Now Harry didn’t know about magic, but when learning of formation of new Island, Harry assumed rightly, they are hundreds of unclaimed islands, and if he were to happened on one he could claim it and make his island dream come true. Now leaving on a deserted island is hard work, but little Harry was not afraid of hard work, and having read Robinson Crusoe more time than could count since dreaming of owning an island, he figured he would be alright.  
Then he found about magic, and his old dream resurfaced with a vengeance. While his island might not exist, with magic he could Make it. Thus arriving home after getting his supply, he dove into his magical study, with one goal in mind: learn magic to be able to build his dream island!  
With his first perusal he understood that he won’t learn that type of magic (if it even exists) anytime soon. But that didn’t deter Harry, if anything he just push him to learn harder. Thus, he was better prepared to school then he could had been, but as he wasn’t studying for the sake of studying, nor want to be seen as an overachiever (he had enough fame thank you very much) he learn to do the extra practice one (in 1-year student learn 1 spell/potion/plant a month in their class until the majority can cast/do/take care of it. For mastery there are additional spell/potion/plant they can practice on until all the preliminary are learned). He would still struggle in what the students were learning, but be able to do it when the majority could. Therefore, he was never the best in class, but not the worse either (a lesson well learned at the Dursleys knee: never be the best at anything as that bought undue attention, never be the worse either as you would be mocked more then you already are). Harry finished the year with his reputation as an average student, with the penchant into getting into thing he shouldn’t get into. The exams were uneventful as instead of killing himself revising, Harry was trying to solve a more trying problem then exam score: the kitchen entrance.  
As The Dursleys were into the habit of starving for doing magic, he could just imagine what they would do to him now that he came from a magic school! They not be able to let Dudley beat him anymore for fear retaliation, there was nothing that say, prevent them of eating out every night, and only feed him breakfast. Luckily, after he fallowed an Hufflepuff upper year, he found the kitchen. After that, it was only a matter of uncovering the mechanism on how the entrance worked for him to gain access.  
It was then Harry met the house elves, who after learning what he needed, they were able to meet his needs and more (he would do this for every summer after that)!  
Harry of course went in search of the library the first day back, but it wasn’t until the week-end he would find it, due to a combination of Hogwarts confusing architecture and Ron always distracting him with something or the other. When he did find it, he immediately went in search of anything that could help him reach his goal. He quickly discovered of course, if there was such thing as a spells to make your own island, it would be in the restricted section. But Harry wasn’t where he was now by abandoning ship at the first obstacle, so he went for spell that would help him built his magical knowledge and repertoire, along with searching for knowledge of his family. When he got the invisibly cloak, he would every time he could (except for the detour of the mirror and later his various adventures) go into the restricted section trying to find what would help him (he would continue to do this till the day he would find out what the first task was, he would focus on to evade a dragon).  
To help him study, the spell at pivet drive as didn’t have a teacher helping him, he got into the habit on writing the spell and everything he try until he got it to work for him. This become a habit, as every spell he learns by himself a step by step process was written. Until the roll of parchment became a veritable mound held together by magic. This, and the food provided by the elves, went in a bottomless bag that the elves provided, that Harry kept in his pocket for safe keeping. Later, in the summer before 3rd year, he would buy a belt that each buckle has a little pocket that had the bottomless charm in it. He would fill the pockets with all that was important to him: his own book of spell (the list of spell, along with diagram, that he had mastered), his previous spell books (minus Lockhart’s books, and the divination's book) as they had note on margin- plus they were good reference so doesn’t copy a spell he learn in class- plant sampling, magical and muggle + instruction on how to care for them, list of animal he would like book on their habitat and food. He had gifted Neville a box of similar property, that had potions ingredient plant that they had already studied back then in their 2rd after learning they basically shared a birthday, and their parents knew each other. He gave Hermione a waistband purse of similar property, to lug out all those extra books, on her birthday. He knew for a fact, both never leaved their common room without them (Neville box could also shrink to pocket size). Hermione, as she never knows when she would need to find a quick reference, Neville for fear someone would sabotage/steal/confiscated the box from him.  
At least three people would have interesting thing to share!


	5. Chapter 5

The Astronomer’s students had the job of trying to figure where they were. They were a bit surprised to find that they were on an island in the archipelago’s Azores. That caused quite a stir, in the knowledge of the muggleborn students, the archipelagos had been colonized by the Portuguese in the 1500. So for them to be on one island, surrounded by three other, all empty on an archipelago that was discovered centuries ago was fear inducing!  
It was also the first inkling that they had of being time displaced…  
Harry and Hermione was the first to react to this of unwelcome news. Hermione by freaking out, Harry by again mobilizing the aerial squad. Before leaving, he had the astronomer try to find exactly when they were.  
It was time to secure their island….  
In the first pass of the aerial squad, they were looking for sign of life, and making sure the air was safe to breathe, and the volcano wasn’t going to blow them up. This time, the mission was making absolutely sure the island was devoid of human life except for them, and the volcano wouldn’t erupt unless they want it to.  
‘Right here is what am thinking, there is only twenty broom for a hundred wizards. Those islands are too close to us, and if what we fear is true sooner or later muggle will invade the place. We can’t have them too close as they will try to take over, I don’t know what will us more valuable, the fact that we’re kid’s thus ‘inexperienced’, that we have magic, or that we are from another time, which will either make them love, hate, or want to exploit us. And I don’t know about you guys, but I experienced the tender loving care of muggle who thought they had me at their mercy, and I soon not want to experience that again. Thus I propose to secure the neighboring’s islands also’.  
‘Am all for that but how are we going to protect all four island’? Ask Cedric.  
Harry said one word looking at Bill Weasley: ‘Ward’.  
‘It’s not that simple Harry, Bill answered, in an area this big ward only won’t be able to stretch it’.  
‘But it’s possible? Hogwarts and Hogsmead would be protected otherwise’? He retorted.  
‘Yes, but the secret of those ward has been kept since the formation of the school’?  
‘I heard rumor the best student in charm and ancient runes that are interested in a career in curse breaking could get a peek at the school ward, is that true’? Harry ask the Hogwarts, Beaubaton, and Durmstrand, that was flying with them.  
Yes… they all answered warily?  
‘Well then, we got the three school with us, so what do you say of getting together with those students and figure out something that would work for our archipelagos’?


	6. Chapter 6

With the Charm students as well as the astronomer busy, Harry gathered the rest of the student to him.  
‘Right, I need those of you are more than average in transfiguration to form a group. You will be responsible for building more permanent shelter for us. I don’t know about you but am tired of having to build temporary shelter every night’.  
‘For the student on fish, algae, and water expedition, you will on rotation work. If you did work in the morning, you don’t have to do so again till next morning, except to help around the various other group. Ok got that? Good, Neville walk with me?’ After they had gone around hearing range Harry asked: ‘How much of the box is with you?  
‘You haven’t open them yet’?  
‘No, I know roughly what I would find in your box and Hermione waistband so am leaving those for last. I concentrated on the other’s stuff.’  
‘All of it, well except what I already sold since the start of the year I had yet to replace.’  
‘Good, this is what I want you to do, with the transfiguration students busy finding way to build us shelter, we will be moving out of the beach soon. While we will stay close, anything from what we built to the mountain, is yours. You will take over with students of your choice to find what we have, and start planting. We need more foods than what we have, and potion ingredients like yesterday, and the sooner we have a hope for it the better. Go!’  
After sending Neville away, he motioned to Fleur and Victor, and ask them to send the herbology students from their school to help Neville. He also approached Hermione, and ask her to do the same with her supply, along with others similar as hers, he told her to get help also with the foreign students. Then stealing himself, he went and had the conversation he been putting off, since he accepted help would not be coming anytime soon. ‘Charlie do you have a minute? He asked quickly leading the man away.  
‘Sure, Harry what up?’  
‘I want you to take some of the older one that have a broom, and go East till you find those island that the astronomers were talking about. Once there, I want you to steal some animal, fruits, and vegetable. We are going to farm the island but we need supply that we don’t have to do so. Impress on those you choose the need for stealth, don’t get seen, and caught, and don’t hurt the muggle also. Avoid the settlement, stay in the edge, and come back as soon as possible’.  
‘On it boss, anything else’?  
‘Cheeky bastard, and yes; Charlie, what did you do with the dragon eggs you took?’  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘Don’t play dumb with me, there was a lot of action that night, but I distinctly remember you coming with your hands full to take the portkey with us. So if there still a chance of this becoming a trouble, I’d advise you to give them to the cook, am sure everyone would welcome a change in the fish and bird diet. Baring that; you could chuck them to the volcano. As am sure you know after the event that got us here, no one is feeling charitable toward dragon. So do us both a favor and get rid of them. before we got a mob after you, like the first day, only instead of food it would be you they would be hunting’.  
‘I can’t do that. It’s my job, and the galleon you made in it was a bonus for me, not the primary factor. They can help, and are so valuable we would all regret it, if I take a leave of my sense and actually do as you want me to’.  
‘It’s not their value, or how helpful they could be that got me worried. But the danger they pose, we just watch our world burn and you want to knowingly recreate the same scenario that cause it’?  
‘But don’t you see, it won’t be the same! There are ways that become part of the folklore of dragon handling. And they had all one thing in common! They just, after dragon selling part became commercialized, became outdated, and later illegal in favor of the mainstream method’.  
‘Why would they made the more secure way illegal’?  
‘Why else money! Dragon part were becoming more valuable, so much so, a family with a dragon would be set for generation, with no need for work. Thus for that family, that dragon would be as valuable as a pile of gold, and would defend it as such. Everyone around that family would be jealous, and would try to get one also. Taming a wild dragon was an exercise in futility if not quazy impossible, so people went after the already tame one. They would try to get their eggs, failing that, the dragon itself. A fight would inevitably break out, and a lot of wizard would be dead. And for what, a dragon loyalty is like of a dog, it is to its owner and family, everyone was fair game! Just like a dog, the loyalty is to the death until you did something to break it. You remember that family I gave as an example? Say one of the descendent got too greedy? Wanted more, faster than the dragon could provide. Say he decided to hasten the process, and the dragon die. Say realizing he killed the golden goose, and try to procure another, and rallying likeminded individual around became the first successful team of poacher. And in their lifetime, manage to cut a swath of the dragon population. Say the newly formed ministry, fairing the dragon’s disappearance, wrote the dragon protection act, and they first preserve were founded, regulating the system, make illegal dragon poaching and private taming. Thus they stopped the killing, but also cut the live hood of any family who had guarded, and protected their dragon from the purge’.  
‘Do you know this method’?  
‘Any text that describe the whole of it, was lost in the purge. But in our study, there are books, that describe part of the process. Piercing them together, give a somewhat clear picture of what to do. But finding a lost egg is rare and the method is illegal and punishable, all we have is speculation, as test were ever performed’.  
‘And you would bet the life of everyone here, the life of your sibling, on this untried method’?  
‘Yes’?  
‘On your head be it’!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just added a bedtime story, created based on the story told by Charlie to Harry, when was trying to convince him the dragon could be tamed, not just handled. It's called the legend of dragon taming!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5333954  
> Check it out please!  
> Also the next chapter is in the work.


	7. Chapter 7

As Charlie and his group set up to land bright and early the next morning, Harry met with the ward specialist. The group led by Bill consist of twelve witches, and wizard. The group was Fleur, Quinn (Greengrass), Audrey (Summers), Gregory (Yanetti), the LaBlanche sisters (Arielle & Alexandra), Damien (D’Angelo), Katyana (Asangard), Raina (Ostojic), Valeska (Tiranul), and Nicolay (Volkov).   
They sat down and Bill started the conversation.  
‘Ok Harry, as you know warding is not a single subject studied in class. It is various subject, put together that give warding’.  
‘Get to the point Bill, said Harry.  
‘Am getting there! You see warding is like DADA, theirs charm, transfiguration, then the dark art itself. Warding is comprised of charm, runes, and arithmency to determine exactly where to put the ward. Beaubaton and Durmstrand, offer warding as an elective in the NEWT years. Hogwarts did too, until one-year no one sign up for the class, Dumbledore let the teacher go, and next year it was not offered again. We cover each part in their respective class, and in seven years in the second trimester, they show how to tie it all up, for those of that say we want to be warders, or breakers in our fifth year career meeting, by the three teachers, in a series of seminar during week-end. Ah; I can see you understand how bad the new method is? You can’t get into the seminar unless you take all three class, and get invited, unless you expressed an interest in those kind of job. You will still learn the spell part of warding in charm, and if you take ancient rune NEWT, you will know how to draw, and charge rune. But unless you take all three classes, plus the seminar, you would be like a child with basic drawing class, trying to paint a masterpiece. Now that child might be very talented, and his effort so good, only a master himself would find any fault in his drawing, but that painting would still be without technique of an art school student. That is the difference between a learned and self-taught warder, good but not perfect ward scheme. And to wet our appetite, they show us the school ward the first week of school, with an extra credit assignment, identifying as much runes and spell as we could. And that Harry is the rumor that you heard! Of course before we even get to be told of the extra credit, we need to take an unbreakable vow, to never reveal the detail of the ward, to someone not on the extra credit assignment, never mind discussing it with member of the other schools! So you see while all of know our school ward, we can’t discuss it with the other’s.  
‘That is unfortunate! But wait, Asangard, D’Angelo, you were in the astronomy team were you not? Have you managed to narrow the date’?  
The two straighten up at being called, and Asangard answered for the two: ‘Yes, we did; it is not as precise as we would like, and we more than likely are wrong, but based on the alignment of the star, we believe we are in the mid XV century’.  
‘1600!’  
‘More like, around 1650! Any more precise, we can’t be sure, none of us thought we would have to study the night star of that period’.   
‘Before the statue of secrecy had passed, good! That afford us some protection. But back to the problem at hand! As it is four centuries before you take the vow, are you still under it’?  
‘We don’t know, and none of us are willing to test it! If the date we believe are true, no one had traveled this far, and lived to tell the tale. We are unique in every sense, vow, family, and job allegiance wise’.  
‘Hmm, your right. Oh i know! Why don’t each school compile what they remember, and give it to a younger student that hadn’t taken the vow. Or an older one that didn’t the seminar, or sign up for the extra credit. He or she would be able to compile everything similar, and arrange, what each school had that was unique. While he’s doing that, you will be mapping the topography of our little archipelago, and figure the arithmency calculation of or new ward scheme’.   
‘You’re right, how stupid of me, exclaimed Bill while hitting his head with the palm of his hand. What didn’t I think of that’?  
‘That he’s why Harry is the leader, said Fleur laughing. He’s the most used in thinking outside the box’.  
‘Aw, aw, laugh it off’!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning lemon on this chapter!

The celebration that night was something to behold! After Harry, and the rest of the quad stood before them and announced that they were that much closer to resolve the ward problem, the crowd went wild, cuing each of them how worried they all were living somewhere with no permanent ward. After they had calmed somewhat, Cedric gives the second piece of good news: the aerial squad had returned with farm animals, barley, rice and wheat, potato, sweet potato, maize, and cassava samples, all thing that brings them that much closer to independence of a true settlement, thus reducing the risk of being found out. With this news no one knows who started it, but the first magical colored flew to the sky, then it was as if it was a signal, and everyone was sending spark to the sky, creating a show that would rival the best muggle firework show.  
It was as it was a signal, to the witch to start dancing, a dance that was hypnotic with a magical feel onto it (every pureblood girl are taught the dance before school and in the summer, as it fell under the purview of witch magic, muggleborn can by their friends’ parents (Hermione for example had started learning with Mrs. Weasley) the more experienced leading the less sure footed. The guys not to be undone, took the challenge and started performing the magical masculine dance version with movement, magic, and song being led by the Slavic students. Soon with the magic permeating the air, the movement became more sensual, and by silent accord, they disbanded forming little group, but still dancing, and singing. The one with sibling under 14 (Bill, Fleur, Quinn) left for a while to put the youngster to bed, with ward to prevent them being affected. When they returned Fleur sought out Harry, and start dancing to music he was making. Emboldened by her increasingly sensual movement (and a bit of Veela magic) his song changed to sexual, with her dance following suit. They started the sexual mating, of dancing, singing with their magic following suit. Soon it was not enough, and following each other, they went to a secluded place and after warding, the area (Fleur) and transforming some leave on an amok (Harry), they finally got close to each other and start kissing…  
Harry feel like was on fire, and kissing Fleur was simultaneously like throwing water, and fuel on him. He couldn’t stop, he keeps kissing, and gently leading her against one of the tree trunk. Fleur meanwhile was not idle, she was caressing him through his clothe, then when she to the trunk put her hands under his shirt to caress his back. Harry shivered at the feel of her hands on his bare back, and without stopping, took her hands in his and held them over their heads. Fleur gave a throaty laugh at the action, and Harry denied of her mouth suckled her jaw, making a trail to her ear, to her neck, and back to her mouth again. His hand was not idle, he fondles one breast to the peak through her shirt, and encouraged by her increasing moan part her shirt, and bra to her bare breast. He finally stopped kissing her lips, to kiss then suckle, her breast. Encouraged by her cry, he keeps taking more, and more of her breast in his mouth. After thoroughly loving one breast he would switch, then he took hold of her leg, so could nestle between them, and grind his increasingly hard erection on her mound. That spurred Fleur to a frenzy, she tore his shirt off and pawed at his chest, racking him with her nails. Harry likes that, and he put his hand under her skirts, to caress her mound. Her found her wet, and soon touching her over her panty was not enough. He parts the offending cloth, and touched her bar sex. She was soft, the skin silky with no hair, he explored her pussy with wandering firm hand, learning what pleased her, made her cream, and howl. Then he put one finger inside her hole and start fingering her. Adding two, to help in exploring this new discovered land, then tree. It was then on the roof her pussy, her discovered the holy grail of a woman pleasure, a little gland that got her crazy and made her cum. It was so beautiful and unexpected; he came with her too. Afterward with Fleur still touching and kissing him, Harry discovered that his erection has not abated, but his coming had taken the edge off. So he took Fleur in his arm, lowered her in the amok, and start gently undressing her. He had no problem with her shirt and skirt, being half undone anyway. But when it was time to take her bra, he had to have help, this being the first time he was undressing a woman. Then with her panty off, he got to undressing himself, with Fleur rising to help. This time it was him under assault, she was the one making love to his mouth, her caressing his chest…  
She stops kissing his lip to suckle his ear, and Harry lost any thought that was in his brain, and became boneless with the pleasure. She followed the path to his neck, suckling him making sure to leave an as big a hickey, that she was sure he had given her. Harry had his eyes crossed lost in the pleasure, as she continued to his chest, and start suckling his nipple, he startles so big when she did that, almost dislodging her if not for her forethought of tightening her legs, on his hips ensuring she didn’t fall. She didn’t let him get used to the sensation, continuing he assault even as he startles. He eventually settles on the new mounting pleasure, as she was changing side. She then followed the trail that was just forming with his dewed chest hair, to his belly button, where she put her tongue in, then follow on to the prize. He was descent sized, considering his age, and the fact that he is so scrawny, she expects him to be smaller. If she had any inkling of his size then, she would not had call him a little boy at the goblet of fire ceremony. So this was a pleasant surprise, and boded well for the witch population of the island as he grows up. She kissed the tip of his cock in appreciation, before kissing the length down to his ball. This technic was twofold, as the book her mother lends her to teach her say, first it gets you acquainted to what you’ll be working with, preventing chocking up in the act. Two, it allows you to gauge the cleanness of your partner. If the boy (or man) you are with, is not that meticulous with his ablution, you can finish with a hand job, if he’s clean you proceed with the blowjob. Finding Harry, to be one that put care on his cleanness, smiling she proceed to give him a treat. She took his ball in her mouth, and gently suck on them. They were quite full of sperm, so she sucks them like a lolly. When he starts leaking, she abandoned her treat, to take the head again. She goes down on him, till her nose touched his pube. She came up again, then with one hand on his abs to keep him still, she goes up and down on him. With the newness of the act, and prowess of the one giving it, it was not long till Harry was coming a second time. She did not let up with him coming, instead swallowing his seed. When he was spent, she keeps suckling him gently, then with increasing force, to revive him again.  
When he was full again, she straddles him, putting him inside of her slowly. Sheathed, she rolls her hip left, and right, then up and down, in a maddening slow dance. Soon fed up with the slow pace, Harry still her hip, and took control trusting up then down in a rapid pace. Then, rolling his hip up and down, left to right, to cool it down, then start trusting again, five trust, to four rolls. It continues like that till Fleur start coming. Instead of continuing his rhythm, he trusts up and grind on her while she come. Never letting come down, he keeps trusting trough her orgasm, forcing a second on her, which trigger his own, giving her third and last orgasm for the night. Then tired, replete and happy, they fell asleep on each other arm, with Harry still inside her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry For the disjointed lemon scene! This is the 1 written lemon scene that i published, so i would quite like to know your thought, critic, on it.


	9. chapter 9

It was a beautiful morning, quite busy as always, but stunning. The fishermen went to fish, the young kids to gather woods, the herbologist, with Neville at his helm, and COMC (Care Of Magical Creature) followed Charlie. Meanwhile, the Quad hold a meeting.  
\- Am pulling you all from your assigned task, for a serious discussion. The handlers in their infinite wisdom, decided to save as much of the dragons clutched as they could. And unfortunately, the trip to get here didn’t render them useless. So now at any moment they will start to hatch, and before that happens we need to come to a decision on wetter we make ourselves some dragons omelets, wait till they hatch and kill them, so that we benefit on their usefulness, or…  
-Or? There is no or Harry, or have you forgotten what brought us here, said Fleur angrily? How long have you know?  
-I’ve forgotten nothing, and I recent your implication! If you must know, I suspected something but it wasn’t until I cornered Charlie that I got a confirmation.  
-Then why, when you found out you didn’t order him to get rid of them, said Viktor in a confused voice?  
-I was set out to do just that, he then told me there was a way to tame them. That before dragons and wizards weren’t enemies but they were our most beloved companion, one of our children so to speak! And he thinks we can bring that that state of affairs back.  
-And you believe him, ask Cedric?  
-Yes, but not before verifying with the others. But now, it is time to make a decision! Do we keep them, or kill them?  
-What, you’re asking us, exclaimed Fleur? I thought you gave the go ahead on his mad plan!  
-That’s not how we work, and you know it, retorted Harry! All I agreed on was a reprieve with the understanding the Quad will decide their fate. Depending on what we agree on, we will give the Weasley (who he is telling right now what he did) our verdict. And if we agree to keep them, we will present the facts tonight at the bonfire. If it is no, then we’ll go and take care of it after we talk with the Weasley.  
Needless to say, after hearing the legends, they all agreed to keep the dragons!  
After they talked to the Weasley and give them the good news, the Quad separated. Harry to the Herbologist group, Fleur to the ward group, Cedric to the COMC group, and Viktor to the construction group. While exploring the islands where mostly done by broom, the groups had to use and master the shearing charm a lot. The islands had a forest of tick fire resistant root intertwined together making it difficult, if not dangerous to navigate. They stayed in group, and forge a path from the beach in different point till they got halfway between the beach and the mountain. There they set up shop, with the spells, a competent herbologist could cut a plant growing time in half. An excellent one, half that! And if more than one are working together, well it’ll take a week for the tree to give their fruitage, and the field to be ripe! And it just so happens that in their group there was more than one excellent herbologist, and the rest were competent. So, by the time they chosen the more fertile ground, they started to prepare the soils by spreading compost. Then, they separated the lot in section, then, only then, they started planting the seeds. Each seed was first multiplied, then grafted, then planted, then watered. Then they start using the growing spell to accelerate their growth. Rinse and repeat for each lot, then they clean up from the river, before joining the others by the beach for a well-deserved lunch!  
After lunch the quad met with the ward team to get an update on their progress.  
Ok Ced, Vik, we followed your advice Har and it worked! Both Hogwarts, and Durmstrand were originally fortress, with huge track of lands surrounding them. And Beaubaton is a palatial compound, with even more lands surrounding it. They all have a village, or two under less heavy ward under their jurisdiction. The more prominent ward, and the most important for us, is the muggle repelling ward! The second, is of course the dangerous creature ward that keep the creatures inside, but contained. Which protected Hogwarts even with a colony of men eating acromantula in the forbidden forest. The next one is the invitation ward, which work exactly how it sound like: unless invited, someone would have the devil a time trying to get in. Durmstrand had the more advanced version of that one, as their ward literally erase the location of the school from visitor after the invited had been bided farewell. Those are the outer ward, the inward is the restricted and forbidden ward, which allow the school to restrict, and forbid certain area unless a certain age, or sex, and level. Those are the more exotic ward, then there are the more common found in every wizarding home: fire and insect repelling ward, rust protection, reinforcing ward. This is why, for example, Hogwarts who is arguably the oldest magical school still in function, is still standing in all her glory, even though she’s a thousand years old lady! And she does it, with little to no wear and tear, (the one she does have, add to her character instead of detracting from her beauty) with little to no maintenance along the way.  
Now that we know what kind of ward we want, we need to think about what we’ll use to anchored them. The easiest of course, would to use what we already have, which is the four elements to tie them all, but we’ll still need an absorbing stone to put them to bed. The best is, of course made of precious stone, the bigger the better (and the less we’ll need to use). The problem will be acquiring such a stone, In the future, those stones are highly regulated, and there few legitimate sellers. The black market is need to know only, as there are even less of them as they need a mine that have a magical creature nesting witting. As we are in the past, my contacts are non-existent, meaning unless we happen by a mine that is unclaimed we are shit out of luck!  
Could the archipelago have what we need? Ask Harry!  
We don’t know, we would need to cast the spell that detect if the soil, and mountains contains ore. But even then, it would be useless to us, unless some unknow magical animal made these mountains their home also.  
I think your brother may have unwittingly given us a solution to that problem, Quipped Harry!  
What do you mean! And which brother, I am cursed with five you know!  
Ha, ha, hilarious, I’ll be sure to let them know how you think of them! Only one of them is obsessed with magical creature, of the more dangerous side. I least I think he is! Tell me if am mistaken? But as I sent him to tell you how naughty he was just this morning, you should have an incline to whom am I referring to. Unless he chickens out and told you nothing?  
No, Charly did come this morning with the most farfetched tale, saying you were backing him up on his harebrained scheme he had since he was a lad! We thought he was joking, don’t tell me you back him up on his fantasy to train a dragon!   
I think there was a misunderstanding in his retelling. Am not backing him up in anything, but I am looking at the future. If what you say is truth, not disbelieving you or anything, and he can deliver on his promises, we will need the overgrown lizards, if only to breath on some rock! Then there is his story? Added Harry.  
Because you believe his fairytale?   
No, I believe all the handler seem to believe on a time when dragon taming was a reality. That, mate took his story from fairytale, to rumor. And you know the saying: there is no smoke without dragon! As apropos as that is now, I would be a fool to not verify!  
What are you saying?  
I am saying, we are for better or worse living in the time the magical, got scared enough to enact a worldwide separation of magic to normal. And us, a bunch of kids and young adult got pulled right in the middle of this mess, with no protection! When they found out, not if when, as the archipelago is too big to stay hidden too long unless under heavy ward (and that would be an huge arrow pointed at us, for those who know how to look), they would come gunning for us, both side, as the law is fresh enough (or is in preparation stage) they would want to punish any offender severely enough to discourage dissenter. Best case scenario, we get separated and they found about our time travel. Then they will either imprison us or kill us. Or they kill us all, without asking any question, that is both side! Now call me pessimist, but I prefer to prepare for the worse, and hope for the best. How? Well hopping your brother can deliver, thus anyone who discover us before we put up our ward will find himself faced, not with a bunch of children but with a mighty force, with dragons at their side! Now tell me, whom would bet against in that scenario? Asked Harry?  
I agree with Harry said victor, of us all am the only one that came from a country where Grindewald folly was almost a reality. I mean no offence to you Fleur, but while France was occupied, the resistance fighter was strong and did continue fighting. We cannot boast of such feat, when the war was over, the new ministry had the devil a time to hide all the magic that took place! Thus, we remember more clearly what the muggle are capable of, and what the wizards will do when they are scared!   
Wizard had been beating dragon for years? Said Bill playing the devil advocate!  
One dragon, yes but twenty working together in formation? I don’t think so!  
You’re talking about forming an army!  
No am talking about forming a protective force! If they attack us they would feel our might. Leave us alone, and they would have nothing to fear from us!


End file.
